¿Nyotalia?
by sor3wa
Summary: Arthur reúne algunos países para maldecir a Rusia pero al hacerlo no sale como se supone tenia que salir... no se si decir que es yaoi o shoujo XD -.-U espero lo disfruten...
1. Desastre

**Hetalia no me pertenece**

Este fic lo escribí por varias razón y una de esas es por el cumple de mi hermana ¬.¬ y por que un amigo dijo que hiciera algo como esto DX, de parte es su historia.

Espero les guste lo hice pensando en ustedes... técnicamente XD...~gracias~

* * *

><p><strong> DESASTRE <strong>

era se un día normal, después de una reunión en la casa de Inglaterra.

-Les invite aquí por una razón- dijo un encapuchado Inglaterra en un cuarto obscuro sin ventanas; con algunas velas alumbrando la habitación.

-Todos los presentes de alguna u otra forman odian a Rusia, muajajaj- reía el rubio-Ahora díganme las razones del porque odian a Rusia- comento

Los presentes estaban sentados alrededor suyo formando un círculo.

-Mas que odio es que le temo ~temblar~~temblar~- dijo letonia

-Osea yo solo vine porque Lit dijo que estaría aquí pero osea no lo veo en ningún lado – dijo el polaco mientras comía y miraba en todas las direcciones.

-Yo vine por que me dijeron que viniera- reía un atontado Antonio.

-Mi asombroso yo , no soporta a Rusia cada vez que se acerca a mi; me enfermo – dijo el prusiano

-Yo vine para ver que asía Arthur en sus tiempos libres y veo que no cambia en nada- dijo El francés mientras jugaba con su cabellera.

-AHhh…- se escucho un sonido horriblemente profundo.

Todos voltearon a ver quien era.

Era una silueta enorme y las luces tenues de las velas no ayudaban a distinguir. Solo vieron un brillo en los ojos que les hiso pensar en varias cosas y al final en un demonio

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- gritaron y chillaron al unísono

-Llamaste al demonio tan rápido, moriré joven y hermoso - grito el francés

-Dios , dios se que he pecado pero no volveré a jugar con magia ni mandar maldiciones a nadie lo juro…- grito iggy

-Moriremos todos- chillaba letonia

-Osea lit ¿que onda?...aun no lo hemos echo y aquí yo osea moriré virgen- dijo Polonia.

Pero nadie presto atención ya que cada quien lidiaba con su miedo a morir.

-Rusia mando a uno de sus endemoniados subordinados- dijo Prusia escondiéndose detrás de Antonio quien estaba al lado derecho.

-Pero es Suecia- dijo España sonriendo

Todos miraron bien, dejando de llorar y limpiando sus mocos. Suecia se acerco y se sentó en medio de Polonia y letonia.

-Jajajaja sabia que era el mi awesome actuación fue impecable, jajaja ustedes estaban chillando como nenas- reía un nervioso Prusia

-Maldición, casi hago un juramento del que no habría retorno- maldijo Inglaterra mientras se limpiaba la frente con la manga de su ropa.

-Me sigue dando miedo, creo que moriremos igual…~temblar~~temblar~-dijo letonia.

-Osea que miedosos…osea solo es Suecia…osea que les va hacer…- decía Polonia mientras cruzaba los brazos y miraba a otro lado.

-Sabia que dios me ama, un ser tan hermosos como yo , debe seguir en la tierra alumbrando con su belleza- decía el francés mientras se arreglaba su cabellera.

-Bueno Suecia ¿para que estas aquí?, o acaso te perdiste- dijo algo nervioso Inglaterra.

-Ahhh…hummm..nasjdhflkd….ohh-

-¿He?- preguntaron todos mientras se miraban entre si.

-¿Que dijo? estoy sordo o¿ esta hablando otro idioma?- dijo el prusiano.

-No no…- dijo el español-El esta aquí por la misma razón de que algunos están aquí- dijo España

-Ahhh-hh hmsdjhfd..ohhh…uhmm- omitió el sueco

-Esta aquí por que Rusia una vez se metió con Finlandia…y eso no le perdona nunca- dijo el español que estaba frente al sueco.

-Como es que entiende lo que dice…- pregunto el francés

-Osea Entre raros se entienden- respondió Polonia.

-Bueno ya no mas interrupciones comencemos con la maldición…- dijo Iggy mientras cogía su libro y buscaba la página donde estaba la maldición.

-Bueno ahora comencemos- sostenía el libro con una mano mientras que la otra quedaba libre.

-Agárrense las manos y no se suelten- iggy estaba parado en el centro del circulo, cuando de repente…

_~La cucaracha la cucaracha ya no puede caminar porque le falta porque no tiene…~ era el tono de un celular_

Todos se miraron entre si para saber de quien era el tono..

-Hay perdón..- dijo Polonia

-Hola...-,- lit ven de inmediato osea…no me puedes dejar aquí plantado con estos raritos…-;seguía hablando y en ese momento; abrieron la puerta y prendieron la luz de la habitación.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto una confundida Elizaveta .

-Estamos en una reunión.- respondió el prusiano..

-¿En el deposito donde guardan las cosas?- pregunto incrédula la Húngara.

-Eso no te importa; esta reunión es solo de hombre en la que no estas invitada, así que puedes irte - dijo el prusiano.

Elizaveta comenzó a poner una cara mas extraña y reír como una maniática…-Algo me dicen que harán cosas…- y volvió a reírse como loca. –No se preocupen por mí; me quedare en una esquina sin hacer ni decir nada- mientras efectivamente iba a la esquina y se sentaba.

-Bueno no importa, ahora nadie nos interrumpirá- dijo el ingles volviendo a tomar la postura-Apaguen la luz- ordeno.

Letonia se paro y apago la luz, una vez volvió a su lugar ; se tomaron las manos.

-Ahora si-

_~¡Arrodíllate ante mí!, ¡Elógiame!, ¡Alábame!_  
><em>¡Ven aquí! ¡Déjame acariciarte!<em>  
><em>¡Soy extremadamente maravilloso! ¡De verdad!~ (ore-sama)<em>

Otro tono de celular…pero ahora nadie se miro ya que sabían de quien era el tono del celular.

-Aquí el asombroso yo te habla- contesto –Ah…lud..¿que honda?-….-Ven al deposito …- y colgó

Iggy evidentemente se estaba irritando…

-Apaguen todos sus celulares…o yo los destruyo—dijo iggy

-Hubo un pequeño bullicio pero todos sacaron sus celulares y los apagaron…

-Esperemos que venga mi hermano…- dijo Prusia

-Ahg…maldición- otra vez maldijo Inglaterra

Pasaron unos minutos en un incomodo silencio ya que nadie se dignaba a comenzar una conversación

-Mas…juju…mientras mas sean mejor- decía Hungría en su esquina pero para ella misma.

Alguien entro golpeando la puerta así que todos dirigieron sus miradas…

No era lud era otra persona peor…(bueno no tanto)

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- comento el danés…mirando incrédulo como todos estaban sentados con algunas velas prendidas…

-Ohhh! Ya veo están jugando la Ouija…me uno- dijo entusiasmado el danés entrando sin cerrar la puerta y detrás de el otro muchacho

- Soren…noru se molestara si no llegamos a la hora- dijo un serio islandés.

-No importa, el nos esperara- mientras se hacia espacio sentándose al lado se Francia- Ven is…solo unos minutos y nos largamos- dijo el entusiasmado danés

El islandés hiso lo mismo sentándose al lado derecho de Dinamarca.

-Que bien van en aumento- pensaba la húngara…mientras que con la cámara de su cel grababa todo.

La puerta aun estaba abierta…

-Shit…stupid…lo hubiera echo solo- farfullo el ingles al ver que la reunión constantemente estaba siendo interrumpida.

_Unos cuantos minutos y llego Lud_

-HEY Gilbert vámonos ya- dijo el Alemán

-Vamos lud siéntate aquí estamos en una sesión espiritista…-

-Tengo trabajo que hacer y hay que volver a casa…-dijo lud acercándose con lo brazos cruzados…

-Unos minutos no nos matas…será rápido-

Lud sabía que su hermano no era alguien con quien podía retar y ganar ya que al final nadie ganaba así que opto por sentar en otro sitio menos en ese circulo extraño. Cerca de la puerta.

-Alguien cierre esa estúpida puerta grito el Ingles

Letonia volvió a pararse y la cerró…esta vez con seguridad para que nadie mas entre.

Una vez todos estaban ya en posición

-Ahora si…- dijo Inglaterra

-maldicon inimicum, maldicon inimicum, - repetía en voz baja mientras buscaba la pagina que había perdido por cerrar el libro, sus ojos se movían cada vez que las paginas del libro cambiaban…

-Aquí esta, cójanse las manos y ahora repitan lo que yo les diré, díganlo tal cual…si no lo hacen no se que podría pasar; pero en lo personal creo que no nos pasara nada de nada-

-supra eos sunt tempore nostrum invocare- hablaba iggy, _todo los repitieron_

-maledictio super illo vocatur Russia- todos lo repitieron tal cual

Y de repente en el suelo se dibujo un circulo extraño que emitía una luz propia.

-Ahhhh- grito letonia…

Partículas de luz comenzó a salir de la habitación alumbrándola…La luz se hiso mas intensa y luego ya no se podía ver nada….

-Uhhh..-

-Me duele la cabeza…¿he tomado?- pensó el ingles

-Uh lala~ como me duele todo el cuerpo…como si lo hubiese echo-

-Ay AY AY…me duele todo que ya ni se que me duele- pensó España

-¿Me han golpeado?, no recuerdo cuando lo hicieron.- pensó letonia

-Gilbert ¿que demonios están jugando?- grito un molesto Alemania

-Hay dios…es como si hubiera trabajado todo el día- comento la húngara

-Osea…¿Qué onda?...si iba salir lastimado en esto no hubiera asistido-

-¿Noru?...¿has venido a golpearme?-comento Dinamarca

-Jajajaja…todos ustedes tienen voz de mujer…ja.-ja-…

AHHHHH-AH-ahahah ahhhhhhh- grito un evidente asustado…asustada…¿quien? (gilbert)

Todo estaba en la absoluta obscuridad.

-Prendan…prendan….la luz -grito una asustada…¿Inglaterra?

Alemania que se encontraba mas cerca la prendió.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- ahhhhhhhhhhhhh- ahahahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-

Gritos por todos lados. Cada uno se miraba entre si todos tenia la ropa que siempre tenían…pero era extraño la ropa les quedaba un poco mas ancha de lo normal

-Jajajaja todos tienen el cabello largo, y pechos - reía el francés mientras miraba a todo el mundo

-Calla estúpido que tú también lo tienes largo y...¿he?- critico el ingles ahora chica.

-¿Qué le has hecho a mi awesome yo?- dijo una voz aterrorizada del que alguna vez fue Gilbert pero ahora con voz de mujer.

-Es…es-to..s-e…se siente extraño chicos- dijo la ahora española.

-Todos se miraban entre si ;viendo los cambios que habían echo.

-A Polonia no le ha caído la maldición- dijo una voz femenina de la que parecía ser letonia…

Todos voltearon a mirarlo y efectivamente; ¿no le había caído la maldición?

Todos comenzaron a cuestionarse el porque de que Polonia no había cambiado nada; mientras Polonia se tocaba por todos lados.

-Owhaaaaa…-exclamo- Osea gracias Iggy ahora soy chica…osea te lo agradezco…a veces pensé en convertirme en chica pero no sabia como; así que solo a veces me bestia como tal..pero ahora gracias a ti lo soy …-reía y sonreía Polonia

Todos tenían cara de ~WTF~ ¿y a este que bicho le pico?...al parecer era el único feliz con su transformación…

-Gilbert estas muerto- dijo Alemania pero ahora como mujer

-Mi asombroso ser no hiso nada…la culpa la tiene ese idiota de Inglaterra-

-Idiota tu imbécil-

-Chicos…Que feliz estoy- dijo una voz masculina…

Todo miró en dirección de esa voz…era la única voz masculina..¿no?

Era…un chico con un vestido…

-¿elizavet?- pregunto una nerviosa Prusia… Ahora había otra persona feliz con su transformación.

-Tiempos aquellos que pensé era chico y quería serlo …también era una de las cuantas mujeres que había…pero ahora soy chico y todos ustedes chicas- con la voz mas alegre que podía tener en ese momento

Alguien toco la puerta muy fuerte…

-Ustedes...¿que hacen allí?- grito una chica molesta…pero se detuvo de inmediato…

-ah-ahhhh…no- y se escucho como corría

Todos se miraron entre si otra vez…era extraño…todo era extraño…exceptuando dos países que al parecer saltaban de alegría…pero lo de Hungría se veía extraño.

Los nórdicos no hicieron ningún comentario…al parecer estaban shockeados..

-¿Y ahora?- pregunto una confundía Inglaterra…

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer~ : )<p>

espero les haya gustado...espero criticas...^.^U!...**~GRACIAS~**


	2. Condición

**Hetalia no me pertenece (ya que no soy buena en arte y menos creando personajes tan sexys y lindos *o*)**

**Agradezco los comentarios XD me hicieron tan feliz...gracias en verdad**

**~espero lo disfruten~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CONDICIÓN <strong>_

-Gilbert date por **muerto**…juro que te meteré en la cámara de gas una vez arreglemos esto- grito lo que ahora era femalemania cogiéndolo del cuello con una mano mientras que con la otra cogía su pantalón para que no se cayera y todos lo hacían ya que sus ropas le quedaban grandes.

-Jajajja iggy eres plana- dijo el ahora francesa

-Imbécil…¿no puedes dejar tu perversión por un momento?, idiota-

-Anko…- dijo lo que parecía ser Islandia-** ESTAS MUERTO**-lo dijo con una voz aterradoramente profunda mientras volteaba su cabeza lentamente.

-Is…mátame ahora…no…puedo vivir así- dijo sin voltear a verlo…

_~Suecia solo miraba…no hacia nada ~_

-osea...Chicos ¿no es lo mejor que nos podía pasar?- dijo una alegre Polonia…

-Si tu estas igual…-dijo letonia temblando

-Chi…chicos…_~aclarar la garganta~_ debe haber una solución a todo esto…- dijo la española

-No me puedo mirar a mi asombroso yo…no me quiero ni ver- dijo la prusiana

-Inglaterra arregla esto ahora- ordeno Alemania

-Debe haber alguna especie de conjuro para revertir esto- dijo entre sollozo letonia.

-¡Noooo!…de parte estoy de acuerdo chicos…es extraño todo esto…también me da un poco de miedo a verme transformado pero también estoy feliz-comento la húngara.

-Te ves extraña- comento Prusia

-Buscare una solución…no pienso quedarme en esta forma- exclamo Inglaterra y comenzó a ojear el libro con agilidad.

Todos discutían, hacían comentarios de lo molesto que les parecía ; exceptuando Polonia y Hungría que estaban felices.

-**¡AQUÍ ESTA!**- exclamo Inglaterra.

Todos comenzaron a emocionarse, algunos mas que otros.

-_A ver dice:…_

**si tu forma quieres recuperar**

**A tu amor tendrás que encontrar**

**Y el también te deberá amar**

**Ya que si no es así la maldición no romperás**

**Pero no debes de contar**

**Quien o que eres en verdad**

**Ya que si haces eso tu forma no recuperaras**

**pero si eres amado el hechizo ya roto debe estar.**

_Cerro el libro con fuerza_

-No me jodas- mientras que la cara de iggy era de horror puro.

-¿mi amor hacia mi no puede romper el hechizo?- comento Prusia.

-No lo se…-

-Pero que difícil va ser…yo amo a todo y cada una de las cosas tiernas que existe en este mundo- exclamo Francia rebosando de felicidad.

-Eso quiere decir que nadie es amado…de esa forma—comento letonia.

-todos lo miraron-

-Explícate- dijo Alemania

-Creo que el hechizo va para aquellos que aman y su amor es correspondido…en forma de amante- respondió temblando ante la mirada de Alemania que aunque era mujer seguía dando miedo.

-No es verdad…osea…lit me ama…el me quiere- dijo Polonia algo moleta(o)

-Entonces el hechizo debió romperse y tendrías que haber regresado a tu forma natural- respondió letonia.

Suecia se paro…y se dirigió hacia la puerta pero lud lo detuvo.

-¿A donde iras?- le dijo desafiándole…

-S' es verd'd l' que d'ce leton'a y esa mald'ci'n- volteo a mirarlo, lo cual hiso que letonia temblase aun mas casi al borde de la epilepsia - Tengo que aver'guarl'- al terminar eso salió de la habitación.

-¿Que clase de puta condición es esa?. No se puede romper la jodida maldición encontrando la piedra filosofal o destruyendo el anillo…o matando a una jodida bruja- exclamo ahora un molesto prusiano.

-No puede ser…¿eso quiere decir que lovino no me quiere de esa forma?- lloraba España.

-Eso es obvio- respondió letonia…- Ah…digo…perdón, perdón; a veces digo lo que pienso-

-¿A veces?...si siempre lo dices- comento el polaco

-¿Qué haremos?...si no podemos decir quienes somos, eso quiere decir que tendremos que ocultar nuestra identidad; pero somos naciones y tenemos que hacer nuestro trabajo- dijo lud ahora ya con las dos manos libres ya que se ajusto el pantalón con su correa.

-Si es así ; será más difícil- dijo Hungría…

-¿Por qué?- pregunto el danés

-…Esto esta mal- comento Inglaterra

-Y eso ¿por que?- preguntaron algunos al mismo tiempo.

-Claro…hagamos una suposición: logramos encontrar a nuestro supuesto amor…logrando romper el hechizo…y nos mostramos tal cual y le contamos esta historia poco creíble; ¿Cómo lo tomaran ellos?,¿ como creen que actuaran?...y aun peor si nuestros sentimientos están de por medio….-

-Polonia la tendrá fácil- comento el danés- El no cambio nada-

-Pero eso significa una de dos cosas; una es que su amor no es correspondido y tendrá que luchar por aquello o que el no es su amor- contesto Inglaterra

Polonia tenía el rostro cubierto con el pelo y comenzó a cerrar los puños.

-Todo esta mal- susurro España.

* * *

><p><em>Hay un monton de cabos sueltos...demasiados diría yo...DX...esperare la inspiracion divina XD...<em>

_bueno logre inspirarme ya que estaba traduciendo y editando las tiras (especial halloween hetalia 2011)... cómico en verdad XD..._

_Espero lo hayan disfrutado ^_^U!_

_Gracias~_


End file.
